Happenings of the Jade Palace
by Puckabrinaluver
Summary: Based off of AU's, random scenarios, and other meaningless things that didn't really fit into a whole story. Rating may change, depending on what I write down. Mostly TiPo
1. Chapter 1

**Found an old folder, decided to rewrite and post for the first of my oneshot series. So, in this one, Ti and Po are trying to hide their relationship, but obviously, everyone can tell.**

She leapt from the Jade Tortoise, kicking her opponent in the process. The panda let out an 'oof', and fell into the tortoise with a 'bam!'. As if in slow motion, she touched down in the bowl, then proceeded to tackle her adversary. To his credit, he didn't cry out at all. It was surprising to the tiger.

"You lose." She whispered to her secret lover, who's face was right next to her, snout inches away, and he whispered back, out of breath,

"Yeah..." He gave her a lazy, if somewhat pained, smile. She leaned down and kissed him. Po had never gotten used to the kissing, but he liked them a whole lot, since he was more comfortable with the emotional side of his relationships. Tigress, on the other hand, was more comfortable with the physical side, but usually only when she initiated the contact. He tried to allow her to control the intimacy, but found himself kissing her first sometimes.

They didn't mind how sweaty they were from the midnight training they were commencing in, they didn't mind that their bodies were bent in weird ways, due to the location of the little make-out session. But, when they heard a snicker, they both pulled away quickly, looking up and out of the bowl, a trail of saliva still attaching them. They didn't need to stand up to see the snake looking down at them from the Field of Fiery Death.

"Viper." The tiger didn't even sound surprised at who it was. Viper just gave them a wink, then slithered away.

"Didn't mean to interrupt anything!" Tigress rolled her eyes, mirroring Po's jade ones. They slowly got up, Po after Tigress, and brushed themselves off of imaginary dust. They got out of the tortoise shell, Po with some difficulty, and walked out. Tigress turned back to her favorite room in the Valley of Peace, and met her eyes with a pair of icy blue ones.

She nearly jumped out of her skin, but then smiled, for he had an approving look on his old face.


	2. Nowheresville

**I nearly died of excitement when overnight, there have been SIX reviews. It killed me, seriously guys. So, I just decided to post an idea I had. WARNING: This really goes absolutely nowhere, so know it's just a plotless thing.**

When you heard anyone in the Jade Palace say that Tigress woke up bright and early- they mean it. The dew on the grass just barely got hit with sunlight, but the tiger had been out for a whole two hours before.

She was in her favorite place; a spot hidden by wind-bent trees. There was a small creek, and a whole lot of moss-covered rocks. It was dark, so the sun didn't hurt her sensitive eyes when it came over the mountains, and it was secluded, so she could bathe in the creek without fear of being spotted. Not to mention the rocks were a great place to try and gain inner peace...

With no such luck, of course. She was finding it hard to even begin to clear her mind at the moment. Usually she couldn't, but she had since gotten used to the process of making it look like she could. Tigress found she couldn't even direct her thoughts to one specific 'train', but rather, they had their own little course.

'Flowers. Flowers are peaceful. Po is peaceful... NO! Clovers. Clovers are green. Jade is a type of green. Po's eyes are Jade green- Come on!'

She was having a hard time today.

'Painting. Crane paints. Crane is an excellent painting teacher. Crane is teaching P- DANG IT! I've had enough. I'd better just go back to bed.' And with that, she stood up, and walked away, her hips swaying the opposite of her tail as she walked.

**KFP IS SO TOTALLY AWESOME**

The morning gong rang out, and despite the fact she was drowsy, Tigress was out in a flash.

"Good morning, Master."

She looked straight ahead, then she let out a small, yet noticeable smile at the panda in front of her. He had started getting better at getting up early, after the small- *talk* they had on the matter. His voice joined theirs in the chorus of the good mornings, and he smiled back at her.

"Good morning, students. I trust you all slept well?" It was more of a formality than a legitimate question when he asked. They all nodded, and when Shifu left the hall, they all relaxed, save for Tigress, and walked towards a buddy to talk with.

"Morning Po!" Greeted Viper, walking over to the large panda. He looked down at her, and gave one of his smiles reserved for his friends.

"Hey Viper!" Tigress walked behind the two. They started chatting about whatever, and her smile dropped. She knew that Viper thought the panda as a little brother, but it somewhat irked her when she took his attention. She scolded herself for feeling that way, but lately the panda had made her feel... odd...

They all headed to the kitchen, hoping for one of the panda's greatest dishes: Secret Ingredient Soup. Tigress didn't tell him, but she thought that Po's soup tasted way better than his fathers (partially because she wouldn't go there, partially because she was afraid of the old goose).

"So," Po started, looking at all of his friends. His eyes scanned over them, then landed on Tigress. So pretty... He quickly looked away from her, forcing an over-cheery smile on his face. "Who wants to help me cook?" Mantis looked somewhat horrified, probably remembering what had happened last time. Crane said a quiet "No," and Po was somewhat relieved. Crane is his buddy, but he sure can get in the way! Monkey couldn't cook well (he can sure bake, though!), so he excused himself for this time. Viper took one look at Tigress and said "Not today."

Po looked over at Tigress expectantly. She sighed, secretly happy though. "Alright. As long as I get the knife."

"Deal!" And with that, they set to cooking. The other four sat down, and Crane looked at Viper.

"Did you say 'no' because..." he trailed off, looking discretely over at the tiger, who would listen in if she heard her name. Viper nodded.

"How about you guys?" They all nodded also, except for Mantis. Viper gave a smile.

"I love how nonchalant she acts, but secretly you can tell that she loves cooking with him!" They all agreed.

Keeping true to his promise, Po had given Tigress the knife and vegetables.

"So," he said, conversationally. "How did you sleep?" He lit the oven, so that when Tigress was done with the veggies, and him with the noodles, they could have a warm stove top to cook on. He started making the dough.

She hummed in response. "Well enough, I guess. How about you?" It was his turn to give her a hum.

"Great!" Po chirped, looking over at her while pulling at the dough. She smiled at him, pushing the vegetables into the pot filled with the room temperature water.

"That's good." He nodded, placing the noodles into the pot. The pot was put on the stove, and it would still be a while until it was done.

"Now, look away," he told her. She raised an eyebrow, but complied. He purposely made some rustling noises, giving the impression he was moving, and put some salt in the soup so she would think it was the secret ingredient being put in. "Okay, done now." She turned back.

"Red pepper?" Tigress questioned. Po put on another bright smile.

"Nope," he told her, popping the 'p'. She always tried to guess the Secret Ingredient, but knew she would never get told if she was right. It was still fun to try.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was nothing!" He visibly paled.

"It's a good thing you know better!" Was that sweat?

"Geez. It smells good, Po!" Mantis yelled, distracting the two.

"Thanks, Mantis. I try."

Once the food was done, Po dished it out for everyone.

"Enjoy!" And everyone dug in.

Tigress was more piggish than usual, and started scooping in spoonfuls at a time, looking much like Po, but with utensils.

"Wow, can you even taste that?" Po asked in astonishment. Above her bowl, she glared.

"If this wasn't so good, I would kick you for being a smart ass."

"You know you love me." She had to give him that. Everyone was looking between the two of them, horrified. Surely, the panda must have a death wish! When nothing happened, everyone got nervous. Tigress went back to eating, with less vigor than she was using earlier, and Po got seconds.

"You didn't deny it," Mantis pointed out. She put out a paw and flicked him off the table. Though, the other three realized it, and had to resist smiles. Po didn't notice, until the middle of the night, when he woke up, chocking on his own spit and blushing furiously.

** So... dumb? Good? Terrible? Indifferent? Overused? What did you think?**


End file.
